Mauvana Seep
Mauvana Seep was a Mizar who lived billions of years after the Transcendence, and hundreds of years after the Dread Pirate Mizar's death made Alcor swear off interacting with future Mizars. She was an empath like Willow, able to feel other people's thoughts and emotions, but without Alcor's guidance, she was unable to shield herself from other minds and would be rendered completely helpless in crowds of people. She is possibly the last Mizar ever to interact with Alcor in this universe. Personality Mauvana, despite being an adult, only gained a mind of her own after spending five years as Jargon's intern. She can come across as somewhat naive and childlike, and can be difficult to engage with because of her empath abilities that constantly distract her. She is naturally very kind and trusting, and tends to think of other people as her friends, no matter what their actual relationship may be. When she finds a true friend in Yly, she can be incredibly loyal. When she finds a truly antagonising person like Helfena Jargon, she can be cold, vindictive, and merciless. Powers Mauvana is an empath, able to sense other people's thoughts and emotions. She can also sense the memories attached to a person's possessions. This is an extremely powerful ability, but Mauvana never had any guidance on how to control this ability and ended up utterly unshielded from other minds; even being in the room with one other person could prove distracting to her, and she was completely unable to think for herself in crowds. Due to her empath abilities, Mauvana is also one of the most powerful human magicians that had ever existed. Thoughts are magic, and Mauvana spent the majority of her life bathed in other people's thoughts. As a result, she can be incredibly destructive, able to explode heads and crush bodies with only a thought. History Much of Mauvana's early history is unknown to her, as her extreme empath abilities left her unable to form a mind or memories of her own in the planetwide city she was born in. She wandered alone for some time, scribbling down writings and drawings of other people's thoughts. Somebody submitted some of her work to a writing contest held by the UL, and Mauvana was taken in to work as an intern for Chief of Media Rnefed Jargon. The UL at this point in time had degraded into a dying pro-nat dystopia that consisted of only its home planet, and Mauvana was confined to a single room and tasked with creating propaganda posters and scripts depicting the greatness of the empire. Despite the dire circumstances, Mauvana's seclusion finally allowed her to develop as an individual person and she was very happy to work here. She developed a one-sided attachment to her boss, Jargon, and did not notice when he kept her locked in her room for five years after the internship ended to continue taking credit for her artistic pieces. After five years, Mauvana was given an assignment about the Dread Pirate Mizar. She accidentally drew a negative depiction of the UL, which got Jargon in trouble. Jargon's daughter, Helfena Jargon, came to his office to search for a way to get her father out of jail and discovered Mauvana. Upon learning of her history, Helfena decided to have Mauvana arrested and framed. Mauvana tried to run away, and her latent magical abilities led to her melting a door and burning a soldier's face before she was nearly killed in a shootout. Mauvana awoke in a hospital, severely injured and missing a hand. There she encountered Yly, a former smuggler who had been imprisoned for ten years for trying to get supplies to people in the UL Homeworld. Yly and Mauvana became fast friends, and Yly encouraged Mauvana to practice her magical abilities so that the two of them could escape. Appearances * Transcendence AU in Space Arc References Category:Characters Category:Mizars Category:Humans